Trio-Balam Emperors
The Trio-Balam Emperors, also known as the Three Emperors of simply known as Balam Alliance's Dark Emperors is an official group categorized by Paradise, Reality Council, New Conglomerate and Multi-Universe Defense Forces to represent the three strongest and most dangerous men in the history of the Multi-Universe (and probably the Omniverse itself). They are the three Dark Emperors of the main antagonistic force of LOTM: Sword of Kings and LOTM: A Draw of Kings, the Balam Alliance, the organization where all the evil of the story comes from. And even many billion years after the apparent demise, their legacy continued for generations until many universes disappeared, leading to many other civil wars and new rises of Dark Empires based in their brutal doctrines and ideologies. They are the source of all evil happening in CIS Productions stories alongside their subordinates, the Trio-Beautiful Beasts who are women representing the names of their empires while acting by their own. In addition, the Trio-Beasts are implied to be the female versions of their emperors but weaker and have less authority than their masters. The group is composed by three emperors: *'Darth Hades', the Dark Emperor of the Zoyineian-Sith Empire *'Leohart the Prince of Hell', the King of Hell and the Dark Emperor of Triggers Hell *'Isaac Ray Peram Westcott', also known as the Fallen, the Dark Emperor of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. Due to their extreme and high authority, most of the heroes in the story were not even a worry for them, unlike their female servants who spent most of their time facing the heroes in the place. As such, the Balam Emperors are the very root of evil that is happening across the Multi-Universe, with their actions leading many peaceful worlds and universes to war and destruction, the constant increase of genocides, death toll, criminality, downfall of entire nations, destruction of entire planets and even the mysterious disappearance of entire universes that were destroyed by the Balam Alliance using unknown powerful weapons to destroy all particles of atoms in the existence. The first of the emperor to came into the existence was the Dark Emperor of Triggers Hell, Leohart the Prince of Hell, and the Darth Hades was born many quintillion years later, and soon The Fallen, also known as Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, was born, being the youngest of all emperors. Each emperor have a Dark Empire and rules over at least 400,000,000 universes, if another Dark Emperor shows up and don't show this much of universe under his thumb, this person is not worthy of being called a Dark Emperor of Balam Alliance and nor have a place in the alliance. Despite they are three Emperors on the same alliance, no one actually works together and have any interactions at all; the alliance is merely a non-hostility pact to prevent themselves from destroying each other simply because the three can't share the conquered worlds and universes. The Balam Alliance serves more like a pact to divide the Multi-Universe in pieces, since there are 13 Multi-Universes, they learned to divide it to themselves to prevent any further conflicts (obviously as a conflict between the three empires might lead most of the living worlds in the existence to die or be destroyed), causing unnecessary death and waste of military resources. Despite their hostile relationship (even with the pact active), they can meet each other at times in extreme emergency. If a notable threat rises to the empires, the three will join forces to crush the resistance with brutality and might to prove all people who follow these kind of ideas are fated die by their hands; a typical dictatorship's idea. As such, they can share some of their vast infinite resources to their comrades if they ask for it, but there must be always something to offer in exchange. Yet, the "peaceful" moments between them is only a facade since each emperor never had plans to follow the rules of the pact and all the three were planning to overthrow themselves in long-years plans that would take centuries to be completed. Like their female counterparts and servants, they represent a negative quality of nature: *''Darth Hades - Death'' **''Scathach - Fear'' *''Leohart the Prince of Hell - Power'' **''Ara Astaroth - Darkness'' *''Isaac Ray Peram Westcott - War'' **''Aryana Westcott - Destruction'' **''Eve Fullbuster - Chaos'' **''Black Diamond - Despair'' ''Members'' ''Darth Hades - Sith Empire'' '' tumblr_otyrysESea1tpciuho1_500.jpg '' *''Member: Darth Hades '' **''Faction: Zoyineian-Sith Empire '' **''Master: Darth Ragnos'' **''Servant: Scathach (the most notable)'' **''Best Skill: A master in magic and dark magic, can control all elements of nature and has near-immortality. Can destroy all light and eat the souls of all living things in an universe just by snapping his fingers. Extremely powerful, can destroy solar system in a gaze and can create different timelines with his Time-Skip techniques. Extremely cunning and manipulative; unlike the rest of the Emperors, he conquered trillions of universes through mind games and long schemes instead of attacking randomly. Known for being smarter and stronger than Scathach. '' **''Goals: Find the Deep Abyss Artifact to invade Paradise and corrupt the Core of the Multi-Universe in order to banish all atom and flashing particles of the existence to destroy all stars, suns and systems that produce light, so the Multi-Universe will be plunged into eternal darkness.'' ''Leohart the Prince of Hell - Triggers Hell'' '' tumblr_p2k0yoA5nU1svq50wo1_r1_500.png '' *''Member: Leohart the Prince of Hell '' **''Faction: Triggers Hell '' **''Master: Moloch '' **''Servant: Ara Astaroth '' **''Best Skill: Insanely powerful due for being in charge of Hell for centillion years and has the souls of all people inside of the Lake of Fire (in numbers of 100 googol). Can control all types of Black Arts and Curse, can control all Fire elements that exist and can destroy all living beings in an universe just by setting his foot in a planet on the Living World. Loses to Ara Astaroth in intelligent contest but wins in power.'' **''Goals: Destroy the Reality Council and Paradise so he can eat the heart of the Supreme God and achieve his power over life and death in order to become the new Supreme God of the Multi-Universe. With total power, he can convert all life and creation into dead and dull things to turn everything in a new Hell for him and his empire to rule for all eternity.'' ''Isaac Ray Peram Westcott - DEM Empire'' 17862738_1_7296536069338058331_n.jpg *''Member: The Fallen '' **''Faction: Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire '' **''Master: Possibly the Fallen I (the Original Fallen) who lives inside of his subconscious'' **''Servant: Aryana Westcott, Eve Fullbuster and Black Diamond '' **''Best Skill: A true mastermind that manipulated countless galactic and universal wars through political means and made his way to power using status and charisma rather than money and authority. Turned the DEM Empire into the most developed and powerful empire to have ever lived. His power is beyond reality and can break dimensional barriers just by swinging his arms, can destroy entire universes and Multi-Universes when enter in his Emperor Abyssal form, control all types of universal elements like stars and suns, can even crash planets with one finger and has total immortality whose only the Legendary ExKrieg can destroy his immortality. Wins Aryana, Eve and Black Diamond in power and intelligence.'' **''Goals: Conquer the Multi-Universe with his massive army of centillions and convert the existence into his brutal Nazi-fascist dictatorship forever. Destroy all inferior races like black people, non-humans, religious and homosexuals to create place for the superior humans, the Aryan race, in the existence. Later find and destroy the core of the Omniverse to erase all existence so he can prove to all people in the reality that their lives and their reality is only a false dream that is keeping them from waking up in the "true world"... And so, he can finally take his time killing them in the "REAL WORLD" merely for doing nothing better than what he did in their "dreams".'' ''Theme Song'' ''Trivia'' *Previously, Darth Hades was suppose to be the oldest emperor of the alliance, even his appearance was quite ugly to show how old he was but later this part of the script was scrapped when LOTM: Sword of Kings - Old and New Legends Concept was created and a little more humanity was added to him, giving a more handsome and young appearance like the rest of the emperors. *Despite their status as Bigger Bad to the story, they are only the Big Bad in the story overall considering Sequined Sadist, the woman who created the omniverse, is the responsible for bringing all disgrace and misery on the history of the existence by creating the Idea of Evil, the creature that might brought sin and evil to the Multi-Universe of ''CIS Productions ''where all the stories took place. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:CIS Productions Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Category:Balam Alliance Category:Balam Alliance Emperors Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Triggers Hell Category:Sith Empire Category:Tyrants Category:The Caligula Category:Bigger Bads Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Main Villains Category:Public Enemies Category:Kings Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Handsome Characters Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Leohart's Cult Category:KnightWalker Family Category:KnightWalker Funeral Parlor Category:New World Order Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:The Fallen Legion Category:Sith Category:Demon Category:Devils Category:Abyssals Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters